This invention relates to a method or system for replacing an engine hose in an automobile, and more particularly to an automobile engine hose replacement system for providing a customized hose which is selectively connectable between first and second nozzle members in most automobile engine.
In all automobile engines, there are a number of hoses for carrying water and other fluids between various parts in the engine. By way of example, all automobile engines include one or more heater hoses for circulating water or some other type of coolant through various engine components in order to prevent engine overheating. Typically, there is a hose which runs from the engine radiator (which retains a water/coolant combination) to the engine as well as a return hose running from the engine back to the radiator for maintaining circulation of the water/coolant fluid.
Most hoses used in or in conjunction with an automobile engine have a first narrow end and a second wider end. This is because the two coupling members or nozzle members to which the ends of the hose are connected are of differing size. Therefore, if a car hose is damaged or tears, in order to replace the hose, a specialized replacement hose part which has the required hose dimensions at either end thereof must be ordered from specialized manufacturers.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an automobile engine hose replacement system which enables an automobile repair garage to quickly and economically replace an engine hose whenever such replacement becomes necessary.